La mascota nueva de Shun
by Nebyura
Summary: TERMINADA: InuYasha xover! La mascota de Shun no es precisamente un perro... Dejad reviewers xfa!
1. atropellado y regalado

Ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen son de mi propiedad ya que nadie me los ha querido regalar pero con gusto los aceptaría, así que los secuestraré por un rato.

1. Atropellado y regalado

Inu Yasha se deslizó sigilosamente hasta la habitación de Kagome, la cual encontró vacía. Se sentó junto a la cama a esperarla, recargando su cabeza en la almohada. Respiró hondamente, el lugar olía a Kagome -¿Dónde estás?- murmuró.

Unos minutos después entró Sota a la habitación -¡Inu Yasha!- exclamó al verlo -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Esperas a mi hermana?- el aludido asintió –Fue a la escuela, no regresará hasta la hora de comer, pero si quieres puedo ir a buscarla para decirle que estás aquí

-No, no le digas que estuve aquí. Promete que no le dirás

-Esta bien, mientras tú prometas no decirle que tome esto- dijo Sota mientras sacaba del escritorio de su hermana un reproductor de MP3

Habían pasado tan solo un par de horas pero a Inu Yasha se le habían hecho eternas. –Iré a buscarla- dijo mientras salía por la ventana.

Caminó un par de cuadras siguiendo el aroma de Kagome, hasta que llegó a una gran avenida donde el rastro se le hizo confuso por lo que se arrodilló para buscar el rastro, de manera que no se dio cuenta que un auto se acercaba a gran velocidad, el conductor del auto trató de frenar al notar algo en medio de la avenida pero era demasiado tarde: lo habían golpeado y arrojado a un lado de la calle. Dos apuestos chicos de cabellos azules se bajaron de un BMW plateado convertible

-Milo, te dije que bajaras la velocidad, hemos golpeado a alguien

Corrieron junto al cuerpo de Inu Yasha, afortunadamente respiraba y parecía no estar herido de gravedad. Inu Yasha abrió los ojos y observo a los dos caballeros que estaban frente a él

-¿Esta usted bien?

-Si, creo que sí pero ¿Dónde estoy?

Camus y Milo se miraron consternados –No te preocupes chico, todo estará bien, dinos donde vives y te llevaremos a casa.

-¿Dónde vivo? ¿Casa? La verdad no lo recuerdo

En serio estaban en serios problemas. Lo ayudaron a levantarse y fue entonces que Milo notó las orejas de Inu Yasha, le hizo una señal discreta a Camus que al verlas se sorprendió.

-Chico ¿no recuerdas nada? Quien eres, de donde vienes o a donde ibas.

Inu Yasha pensó uno minutos –Creo que... iba a cruzar la calle

La esperanza que por unos segundos pudo tener Camus se desvaneció inmediatamente. Entonces a Milo se le ocurrió un plan. –Chico, no traes alguna identificación contigo- Inu Yasha negó con la cabeza mientras decía -No se que es identificación- El rostro de Camus se notaba cada vez mas preocupado, al notarlo Milo le dijo –Calma mi amor, creo que se como arreglarlo todo.

Tomo a Inu Yasha de la mano y lo sentó en el auto –Ok chico. Voy a explicarte lo que pasó- Inu Yasha lo miro atentamente –Tu eres... ¡Shampoo! Y nosotros, Camus y yo te compramos para que seas el regalo de cumpleaños de Shun, vas a ser su mascota, OK?- Inu Yasha asintió, en su cabeza, todo eso encajaba perfectamente pero Camus sujetó Milo y lo apartó del auto

-¡Pero estas loco o que!

-Pero mi amor, si esto lo resuelve todo. Teníamos que conseguir un regalo para el novio de tu alumno y ya lo hicimos, dijo que quería una mascota, pues la va a tener. Y ese chico o lo que quiera que sea, nunca va a recordar que pasó

Finalmente Camus cedió no muy convencido y partieron a toda velocidad en dirección de la mansión Kido, donde se iba a celebrar esa noche el cumpleaños del más lindo de los caballeros.

¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños querido Shun! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! El caballero de andrómeda sopló a las velas y al terminar de apagarlas se escuchó un gran aplauso. El pastel se partió y repartió entre todos y mientras todos disfrutaban de sus rebanadas Ikki exclamó -¡Ahora van los regalos!

Shun no cabía en si de la emoción. Era la primera vez que tenía una fiesta de cumpleaños de verdad, después de tantos entrenamientos y tantas batallas. Se habían esmerado mucho para que ese día fuera especial, ya que una de las cosas que Shun siempre anhelo en los años de guerra fue precisamente tener un cumpleaños normal.

El pastel había sido increíble, delicioso y ahora los regalos, era simplemente perfecto. El primero fue de Ikki y era asombroso: una lap top –Como pronto entrarás a la universidad, creo que te será muy útil- luego vino Hyoga quien le dio un enorme oso de peluche, luego Shiryu y Seiya le dieron una mochila nueva, Shion y Dokho le compraron ropa, Mu, Shaka y Aldebarán le dieron todos los libros del Señor de los Anillos mientras que MM, Afrodita y Shura le dieron un reproductor de DVD, Aioros y Aioria le regalaron un Play Station II y Saga y Kanon le dieron un celular para que siempre lo pudiera localizar Ikki, entonces tocó el turno a Camus y Milo quienes le dieron una caja enorme con un moño rojo, Shun la abrió cuidadosamente bajo la mirada expectante de todos y enorme fue la sorpresa general cuando vieron saltar a Inu Yasha de la caja –Se llama Shampoo- dijo Milo, Shun lo miró con detenimiento –Hola Shampoo- dijo mientras le rascaba detrás de la oreja –Hola Shun

Todos miraban asombrados -¿Chicos están seguros de que es un perro?- preguntó Saori

-Por supuesto- dijo Milo calmadamente

Algunos lo miraban con desconfianza pero al ver que Shun y Shampoo parecían entenderse muy bien dejaron de preocuparse, si Camus y Milo decían que era un perro y actuaba como tal, entonces debía de serlo.

-¡Shun!- exclamó entonces Seiya –Se te ha olvidado abrir el regalo de Saori

-Lo siento- dijo Shun y lo abrió rápidamente. Era una cajita pequeña y en el interior había unas llaves de auto

-¿Quieres ir afuera a verlo?

Shun asintió y todos salieron para ver estacionado frente a la mansión un Jetta GTI rojo

-¡Wow! Es hermoso, ¿no lo crees Shampoo?

-si, el coche de Shun es bonito

-Oye- reclamó Seiya – ¿Por qué a Shun le dan esto y a mi me dieron un Ka?

-Porque Shun es responsable y va a cuidarlo bien, y tu Seiya en menos de un año y traes ese coche hecho un asco, has chocado 5 veces y sabrás tu cuantos rayones tiene- le dijo Saori

Seiya siguió reclamando pero Shun no escuchaba lo que pasaba. Estaba encantado jugando con Shampoo, explorando el auto. En verdad había sido un excelente cumpleaños!!

Solo Mu miraba aún con desconfianza a la nueva "mascota" de Shun, se le hacía muy familiar -¿Acaso le he visto en otro lado?

Mientras tanto en la época antigua

-¿Cómo que Inu Yasha no está?

-Dijo que iba a buscarte- dijo Miroku

Kagome volvió a casa corriendo

-¡Sota! Confiésalo- dijo Kagome mientras sujetaba a su hermano fuertemente -¿Dónde esta Inu Yasha?

-Ok, de acuerdo. Estuvo aquí esperándote, pero no se a donde habrá ido.

Kagome se derrumbó entonces, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y entre lágrimas y sollozos murmuraba únicamente: Inu Yasha

Gracias a todos los que hayan leído esto. Espero que les haya gustado y que puedan dejarme un reviewer para saber que opinan y si le sigo o mejor dejo por la paz mi intento de escribir algo de género no romántico. Besitos.


	2. una mascota ideal

Gracias por los reviewers a: Forfirith, Lady Grayson, Murtilla, Sandy-cha, Chibi-shun, azul, Asia Black Mizuhara, Valsed (por cierto el nombre de Shampoo es en honor al personaje de Ranma de ese mismo nombre), esmeralda, scarlett-diamond, shadir, laDyyaOi6, Lune de Barlon y elen bad girl y espero no haber olvidado a nadie.

Gracias en especial a Leonardo por las ideas para el fic.

Y a todos perdonen la tardanza, demasiada tarea esta semana!!!

2. Una mascota ideal.

Eran las 5 de la mañana cuando el despertador sonó, Shun se levantó, y acompañado de Shampoo fue a correr, como hacía todas las mañanas. Después Shun se dio un baño y bajaron a desayunar. Shampoo se sentó a la mesa, entre Shun y Hyoga

-¿Por qué el perro se sienta a la mesa con nosotros?- protestaba Afrodita

-pero si tiene mejores modales que Seiya- le dijo Aioria

Seiya y Aioria siguieron discutiendo, mientras que Mu miraba fijamente a Shampoo, tenía que recordar donde lo había visto antes.

Shun ya se iba a la escuela y antes de marcharse le dijo a Shampoo –Ok, debo irme. Te portas bien, ¿si?

-¡Si! Shampoo se portará bien- respondió Inu Yasha

Mientras tanto Kagome estaba en la escuela pero no podía concentrarse, pensaba en donde podría estar Inu Yasha, las cosas son muy diferentes que en la época antigua y eso la llenaba de miedo ya que, a pesar de poder cuidarse solo, Inu Yasha no conoce los peligros del mundo actual, podrían haberlo asaltado o tal vez lo habían drogado y lo tenían secuestrado y como no sabía el teléfono de su casa, no han podido llamar para pedir el rescate y luego tal vez lo iban a torturar y matar...

Kagome sacudió la cabeza "Deja de pensar en tonterías" se dijo a si misma. Trató de poner atención a la clase de Matemáticas pero solo lograba garabatear en el cuaderno

En el descanso sus amigas le preguntaron porque estaba tan triste -¿Acaso peleaste con tu novio?

-No, es que...- sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas –es solo que... nadie sabe donde está y me da... tengo miedo de que algo le halla sucedido y... que... que no lo vuelva a ver- Kagome no soportó mas y salió llorando del lugar

-¡Kagome! ¿A dónde vas? Tenemos exámen- le gritaron sus amigas pero ella no las escuchó o tal vez no le importó.

Corrió a su casa pero tropezó con alguien que estaba parado frente al árbol donde estuvo clavado Inu Yasha

-Perdone usted- dijo sin levantar la mirada

-¿Kagome?

Al escuchar su nombre miró rápidamente a quien le hablaba –Mu- murmur

Al regresar de la escuela Shun buscó a Inu Yasha quien lo recibió con un gran abrazo

-Sabes Shun- dijo Seiya –deberías de enseñarle a hacer algun truco

Así que el resto de la tarde Shun e Inu Yasha la pasaron jugano y tratando de que aprendiera algunos trucos.

Ya entrada la noche Mu lleg

-¡Mira Mu!- exclamó Shun al verlo -¡Shampoo, sentado!

Entonces Inu Yasha se sentó en el suelo a los pies de Shun

-Ahora, saluda a Mu

Entonces se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia al santo dorado, fue entonces cuando Mu noto que Inu Yasha traía en la cintura a Colmillo de acero, sin embargo no dijo nada, solo se despidió de Shun y entró a la mansión

-Milo, alguien toca la puerta- le dijo Camus

-Shhh, no hagas ruido

-Milo, Camus, se que están ahí. Necesito hablar con ustedes.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrio. Mu entró a la habitación y vio a Camus y Milo sentados en la cama que parecía haber sida tendida con mucha prisa

-Tengo que preguntarles algo acerca del perro que le regalaron a Shun

Milo y Camus se miraron por un segundo. Camus pensaba "estamos fritos" pero Milo no, después de todo, como podría Mu saber algo de él.

-Si, que hay con el- dijo Milo con toda la calma del mundo

-Creo que no es un perro

-¿y si no es un perro que es?

-Un Hanyou

-¿Un que?- era la primera vez que Camus decía algo

-Un Hanyou, es decir un perro demonio

-Mu ¿Qué fumaste?

-Que no se han dado cuenta, es casi un ser humano

-Si no fuera por las orejas de perro

-Exacto, y ¿no han visto la espada que siempre trae?

-¿Espada?- dijeron Camus y Mu al unísono

-No tenía una espada cuando lo encontramos, ¿o sí?- preguntó Milo a Camus

-mmm- Camus pensó por un momento –no se la habrá dado Shun

-De cualquier forma- dijo Mu –Shampoo no es un pero, es un hanyou llamado Inu Yasha y encontraré la forma de probárselo

Esa noche en la cena

-Oigan- dijo de pronto Shaka- ¿Dónde está Ikki?

Todos se miraron sin saber que decir, era verdad, desde la noche anterior nadie había visto a Ikki

-seguro se volvió a ir- murmuró Shun con tristeza –sin siquiera decir adiós

Todos callaron por un segundo, ya eran bien conocidas por todos esas repentinas desapariciones de Ikki, asi sin avisar y pasados unos cuantos meses regresaba. Shun siempre se entristecía cuando eso sucedía pero estaba empezando a acostumbrarse

-Bueno- dijo luego de un momento –esta vez por lo menos tengo a Shampoo conmigo

Luego de esto la cena transcurrió normalmente, pero Mu no probó ni bocado, después de lo que había pasado con Ikki ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Shun que su perro era en realidad un demonio? Aunque por el otro lado no estaba 100 seguro de que Shampoo e Inu Yasha fueran la misma persona

¿Les gusto? Porfa dejen un reviewer para saber como va. Gracias a todos los que leyeron.


	3. Visitando la epoca antigua

Ok, disculpen la tardanza pero los dioses han estado enojados conmigo y me han castigado con mucha tarea y falta de inspiración pero por fin les tengo el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por los reviewers a: Lady Grayson, cali-kun, aome pegaso, Anfitrite, VALSED, D.E.W.M.G (sobre de donde se conocieron Mu y Kagome en le capítulo 4 se sabrá, o al menos eso espero), chamaco, laDyyaOi6, y Sandy Kon

3. Visitando la época antigua

La siguiente mañana empezó igual que la anterior, solo que estaba vez después del desayuno Inu Yasha pregunto: -¿Ahora Shun se va a la escuela?

-No, hoy es sábado y no hay escuela

-¿Entonces Shun se va a quedar a jugar con Shampoo?

-Si- Al escucharlo Inu Yasha comenzó a saltar de alegría y fue entonces cuando Camus notó a Colmillo de acerco

Luego del desayuno los caballeros se separaron, algunos de los dorados se fueron de compras, otros se quedaron a dormir mas en la mansión, los de bronce se fueron al jardín a jugar con Shampoo, Saori se fue a su oficina mientras que Camus y Milo lavaban los platos.

-¿Viste la espada?

-¿La espada? Camus, no vas a decirme que crees esos cuentos de Mu de que Shampoo es un haniu o yo-que-se como se llamaba

-Es verdad Milo, cuando se puso a brincar en el desayuno la vi.

-¿Y no crees que Shun se la pudo haber dado o que la pudo haber recogido de algún bote de basura?

-No lo se- dijo Camus, sabía que a Milo no le importaba eso pero el tenía pensado hablar con Mu para ver que averiguaba.

Cuando terminaron de lavar los platos Milo se acercó a Camus, lo abrazó y trató de besarlo pero el otro se quitó –Lo siento, no puedo. Necesito hablar con Mu

Salió de la cocina dejando a Milo solo y confundido. En la sala se encontraban Dokho y Shura –Oigan, ¿no han visto a Mu?

-No- le dijo Dokho –salió después del desayuno

-¿Fue al centro comercial con los demás?

-No- ahora fue Shura el que le respondió- dijo que iba a ver a una amiga, muy extraño ciertamente puesto que no quiso que nadie lo acompañara

-Está bien, bueno... si regresa le pueden decir que lo estoy buscando

Mientras tanto en su casa Kagome estaba esperando a Mu, sentada junto al árbol de Inu Yasha, ayer habían hablado durante un buen rato. Había algo en él que le ayudaba a olvidar la angustia que le producía el no saber nada su amado.

Cerca de las 11 llegó el caballero de Aries –Hola Kagome, lamento haberte hecho esperar

-Hola Mu, no te preocupes... he estado pensando, sabes- Mu tomó asiento junto a ella –es extraño que es hasta que pierdes a esa persona que te das cuenta de cuanto lo quieres, ¿irónico, no?

Mu asintió, esta chica realmente extrañaba a Inu Yasha y por mucho que Shun quisiera a Shampoo, este no era una mascota

-Quiero ir a la época antigua- continuó Kagome –para ver si ha regresado, pero... -bajó la mirada

-¿Tienes miedo?

Kagome asintió

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte

-pero... no podrás pasar, solo él y yo podemos atravesar el pozo.

Mu lo pensó por unos segundos –Bueno, ya que tu me haz contado tus "secretos" yo voy a contarte uno... -Mu se preguntaba como podía explicarle- bueno, yo soy... soy... bueno, el punto es que tengo algunos... bueno, podríamos llamarles "poderes"

-¿Eres algún tipo de demonio?- dijo Kagome con mucha curiosidad, no se imaginaba que tan apuesto chico pudiera serlo

-No, de ningún modo pero... puedo hacer cosas que otros no y tal vez pueda encontrar una forma de acompañarte

Caminaron hasta el pozo, Kagome tomó de la mano y Mu y le dijo –Bueno, ahí vamos- Saltaron y tal como debe de ser Kagome llegó a la época antigua mientras que Mu cayó al fondo del pozo, una vez que comprobó que la chica no había caído, encendió su cosmos y trato de encontrarla y luego se teletransportó a su lado

Kagome se asustó al verlo aparecer junto a ella –Tenías razón- dijo Mu –Solo ustedes pueden pasar por el pozo pero como te lo dije encontré una forma de acompañarte

Caminaron hasta la aldea de la anciana Kaede, ahí la encontraron junto con Shippo, Sango y Miroku

-¡Kagome! Que bueno verte de nuevo.

-Hola a todos, ¿no ha regresado Inu Yasha?

-Lo siento- dijo Sango –Kirara, y yo lo salimos a buscar pero no lo hemos podido encontrar

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas, cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran, luego sintió que alguien la abrazaba –No te preocupes- le dijo una dulce voz al oído- ya verás que lo encontraremos

-MMMM, creo que no nos han presentado –dijo Miroku al notar que Mu abrazaba a Kagome

-Es verdad- exclamo la chica –que descortés soy. Chicos, él es Mu, un amigo que me ha estado ayudando a buscar a Inu Yasha en mi época...

En la mansión Kido, los caballeros desayunaban, ya era cerca del mediodía pero al ser domingo era normal ya que la mayoría de los caballeros salían el sábado por la noche

-Estoy preocupado por Mu- decía Saga –salió desde ayer en la mañana y no a regresado

-¡Qué desconsiderado! ¿Acaso cuesta mucho hacer una llamadita para avisar que no va a llegar a dormir? –agregó Kanon

-Lo siento chicos- dijo alguien que entraba al comedor –pero en donde estaba no había teléfono

-¡Mu!- exclamaron los gemelos al unísono -¿Dónde estabas?

-Visitando a una amiga, por cierto Milo, Camus: necesito hablar con ustedes.

El paisaje era hermoso, el lago de la mansión como un espejo en que la luz de las estrellas se reflejaba. Milo había logrado atrasar ese momento lo más posible pero finalmente Camus lo había logrado convencer.

-Bueno, ¿de que querías hablarnos Mu?

-Creo que ya lo saben: de Shampoo. Necesito que me digan ¿Dónde lo encontraron?

-mmm pues fíjate que el hermano del primo del sobrino del ahijado del vecino de un amigo del hijo de la comadre de la señora que vende los tacos en la esquina...- decía Milo

-Ok, en pocas palabras no piensas decírmelo

-mmm, no

-¿y que hay de ti Camus, tampoco vas a decirme nada?

Las miradas de los caballeros de Aries y Escorpio cayeron sobre el francés, finalmente la mirada de Milo pudo más. Y Mu que sabía que no podía competir contra él tuvo que recurrir a otra estrategia – la linda chica a la que fui a ver ayer se llama Kagome y está enamorada de un Hanyou llamado Inu Yasha, que casualmente es exactamente igual a Shampoo y también casualmente desapareció el 9 de Septiembre y pues, ella lo extraña mucho, justamente ese día iba a declararle sus sentimientos

Milo tomó de la mano al caballero de acuario- ya es tarde- le dijo mientras lo arrastraba hacia la mansión

-Es una lástima ¿no lo crees Camus?- le grito Mu, pero no alcanzó a escuchar su respuesta.

Shampoo y Shun jugaban por ahí cerca, Mu los vio y se acercó a ellos

-Ok, ahora hazte el muertito- le decía Shun a Inu Yasha y este se tambaleaba unos segundos antes de caer al suelo con los ojos cerrados

-muy bien- decía Shun emocionado –ahora dame la mano- entonces Inu Yasha se ponía de pie y lo saludaba

-¡Muy bien! Ahora besitos- Inu Yasha se quedo parado observando a Shun –Shampoo, ¡besitos!- ante la negativa de la mascota Shun lo tomó por una oreja y le dijo -¡SHAMPOO! ¡BESITOS! –De mala gana el Hanyou le da un beso a Shun para luego exclamar -¡DYUG!

-Ja ja ja, ¡que bien amaestrado lo tienes!- era Afrodita el que llegaba al jardín en ese momento, Shun le lanzó una mirada poco amigable, el caballero dorado que sabía que no era conveniente hacer enojar al chico le dijo –Solo quería avisarte que ya está la cena, no llegues tarde o Atena se enfadara

Pasaba de medianoche y una sombra se deslizó sigilosamente por los corredores de la mansión, se detuvo frente a una puerta debajo de la cual aun se filtraba la luz proveniente de su interior, sin detenerse para tocar entro rápidamente en la habitación

-Camus, ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Siento molestarte Mu, pero si Milo se entera que viene a hablar contigo me asesinará, necesito saber mas de esa chica Kagome y de Inu Yasha y como crees que están relacionados con Shampoo

-Esta bien, pero primero necesito que me digas, donde encontraron a Shampoo

-...

nn

Hola, como hacía un buen rato que no actualizaba decidí escribir un capítulo un poco mas largo, espero que haya valido la pena y ya saben que para cualquier tipo de comentario, sugerencia o reclamo de cualquier tipo pueden dejarme un reviewer. Gracias y espero su opinión


	4. Un trato para conocer la verdad

Perdonen la tardanza, había tenido falta de inspiración gracias a Leo por el empujoncito que hacía falta para escribir este capítulo. Y también gracias por los reviewers a: Valsed, Lady Grayson, chamaco, Sandy kon, e Isis

4. Un trato para conocer la verdad

-Buen día caballeros, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?

-Estamos buscando a Kagome, ¿está ella en casa?- dijo Mu

-¿Buscan a mi nieta? Ella está en la escuela pero estará de regreso por la tarde, quiere dejarle algún mensaje

-No, trataremos de regresar luego. Gracias. Y tenga un buen día

Los dos apuestos jóvenes subieron al jaguar negro que habían estacionado frente a la casa y emprendieron la marcha.

-¿Crees poder escaparte de la vigilancia de Milo un rato esta tarde?

Camus pensó un momento –Supongo que sí, dijo que iba ir al centro comercial con Seiya y Shun a las maquinitas.

-Bien, entonces volveremos cuando se vallan

n.n

-¡Shun regreso temprano!- Shampoo saltaba de un lado a otro alrededor del peliverde -¡ahora vamos a jugar!

-Shun, que maravilla que regresaste temprano, tu perro ya iba a volver loca a Athena, preguntándole cada cinco minutos a que hora ibas a regresar- le dijo Shion

-¿Le diste problemas a Saori?- le dijo Shun a Shampoo, este puso carita de niño bueno y negó con la cabeza, -Shampoo portarse bien siempre

-Bien, entonces que te parece si vamos a jugar- corrieron al jardín de la mansión donde pasaron un buen rato jugando, hasta la hora de la comida.

Luego de comer Milo, Shun Shampoo y Seiya se marcharon al centro comercial, tan pronto como se fueron Mu y Camus subieron al Ferrari de Saori y fueron a casa de Kagome

n.n

-Y lo que mas me preocupa en estos momentos- concluyó Kagome –es que mañana es luna nueva, eso quiere decir que Inu Yasha en donde quiera que esté se va a convertir en humano y tengo tanto miedo de que algo pueda sucederle

-Entonces Camus, ¿que dices?- le dijo Mu -¿has visto alguna vez a Inu Yasha?

-Pues, ciertamente la descripción física es bastante parecida, pero no puedo creer que el adorable Shampoo, sea el poderoso Hanyou que me describes. Pero lo que realmente me intriga es eso de la luna nueva. Tal vez lo mejor sería que vinieras y conocieras a la mascota de mi amigo y ya que lo veas creo que tú sabrás identificar si se trata de él o no

-¡Eso si que no!- exclamó Milo que salio de dios sabe donde

-¿Y quien demonios eres tu? Tengo derecho a buscar al amor de mi vida- le dijo Kagome

-¿Al amor de tu vida? Si, claro. Lo que tú quieres es robarte al perro de mi amigo

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir semejante cosas?- exclamó Kagome mientras trataba de darle una cachetada a Milo, sin embargo el sostuvo su mano.

-Es más que obvio que eres una mentirosa, que le ha metido ideas a mi amigo y a mi novio, acerca de demonio y perros y perros demonios, todo porque no tienes la vida de cuento de hadas que siempre has soñado

-Eres... -Kagome no pudo soportarlo más y le dio un golpe a Milo en el estómago tal, que a pesar de ser el poderoso caballero de Escorpio, Milo no tuvo mas remedio que caer al suelo sujetándose el estómago y respirando hondo con la boca para tratar de recuperar el aire que el golpe de Kagome le hizo perder.

Camus corrió a su lado –Creo que a sido suficiente por hoy- dijo ayudando a Milo a levantarse –Nos veremos luego Kagome

Mu se despidió de Kagome y se marchó con ellos

-Te prohíbo que la vuelvas a ver- le gritó Milo a Camus

-¿Me prohíbes?- dijo Camus –Tú no me prohíbes nada, yo voy a ver a quien yo quiera cuando quiera.

Ambos caballeros empezaron a elevar su cosmo, entonces Mu que iba manejando frenó bruscamente haciéndolos tranquilizarse –luego se pelean quieren.

-A todo esto, Mu ¿Dónde y cuando conociste a esa chica?- preguntó Milo

-Bueno, hace algunos meses, aburrido y cansado de las peleas en la mansión salí a dar un paseo y fue cuando sentí una fuerte energía, no era maligna pero definitivamente era totalmente diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes. Caminé siguiendo esa energía y llegué frente a la casa que ustedes vieron y en el fondo, no se si se habrán percatado, hay un pequeño cobertizo, la energía emanaba de aquel lugar donde vi a un chico de cabellos plateados, casi blancos, su piel era pálida como la leche y vestía de rojo. El saltó al interior de un pozo y después de el saltó una chica vestida de colegiala, con cabellos negros. Saltaron y yo corrí al pozo pero al asomarme no logre verlos, simplemente no estaban en el fondo del pozo. Me senté en los escalones mirando aquel mágico pasadizo y de pronto la chica salió de ahí. Yo me quede helado, ¿Cómo podría haber pasado eso? Ella me miró, sabía que yo la había visto saltar al pozo.

-¿Era Kagome?- pregunto Camus

-Obvio, luego ella me explicó que se trataba de un portal con el cual ella podía viajar a la época antigua y toda la historia que ya te contó

-¿Y ese chico de cabello plateado era Shampoo?

-Por lo menos eso es lo que yo creo.

-No, se equivocan. ¿Como pueden creer en tales historias? No escuchan lo ridículo que suenan- interrumpió Milo

-Tan ridículo como guerreros entrenados para proteger a la reencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría- le dijo Mu

-Ok, calma, ¿por qué no hacemos esto? Mañana es luna nueva, así que lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar y ver, si Shampoo se convierte en humano quiere decir que efectivamente es Inu Yasha, entonces vamos por Kagome y que ella se arregle con Shun pero si no sucede es que las historia que cuenta son eso, simples historias y no la volvemos a ver nuca ¿les parece?

De mala manera ambos aceptaron. Mu quería llevar al siguiente día a Kagome a la mansión pero ahora tendría que esperar. Por el otro lado Milo quería a Kagome lo más lejos posible de Shampoo pues estaba casi seguro que querría robarlo. Fuera lo que fuera el trato estaba hecho, y la luna nueva traería la respuesta.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión encontraron a Shun y Seiya aún jugando con Shampoo bajo la mirada asesina de Hyoga.

-Ya deberían de irse a dormir- le dijo Camus a su alumno –Mañana tienen escuela

-Lo se- dijo Hyoga y se levanto de donde estaba sentado y caminó hacia la mansión

-¿No vas a esperar a tu novio?- le dijo Milo

-No, ahora prefiere jugar con Seiya y su perro que estar conmigo, ¿Qué le puedo hacer?

Milo no pudo contener la risa -¿Estás celoso del perro?

Hyoga lo vio con cara de pocos amigos, mirando la luna que ya era solo un pequeño arco deseo que Shampoo nunca hubiera llegado a su vida

n.n

Lo se, no estuvo muy bueno pero fue para lo que me dio la imaginación hoy.

Se aceptan cualquier tipo de sugerencias, reclamos o lo que sea, pero dejad reviewer por favor. Besitos.


	5. noche de luna nueva

Por favor no me maten por hacer los esperar tanto. No tengo excusa así que contestaré rápidamente los reviewers para continuar ya.

Misao Kido: gracias por leer y perdona la tardanza, si no es por tu mail se me andaba olvidando que tenía que seguir con esta historia también. Espero que te guste

Lady Grayson: espero que te guste, ya es la noche de luna nueva, pero no se la pasaran tan mal.

Ale Leo: gracias por leer y por tus comentarios, trate de no poner mucho yaoi en esta historia pero creo que de tanto escribir me sale hasta sin querer, espero que te guste el capi.

Valsed: yo se que Milo es algo terco, pero así me encanta!!!!

LovingYoh: también son de mis animes favoritos, espero que te guste y perdona por la tardanza.

Scarlet-diamond: perdona la tardanza, y espero que te guste

Leonardo: hola, no me había podido conectar, y ya cuando vi tu reviewer ya había escrito el cap, pero mas o menos por ahí va, espero que te guste y espero verte pronto en Messenger por si tienes sugerencias para el siguiente capítulo porque la verdad se me acaba la inspiración.

5. Noche de luna nueva.

La mañana siguiente todos se fueron a sus respectivas actividades matutinas por lo que cuando Shampoo despertó solo Saori estaba en la casa, fue hasta su oficina y le dijo: -¿Dónde está Shun?

-Ya te lo dije ayer: está en la escuela y regresa hasta las 3

Shampoo se sentó en uno de los sillones de la oficina y se acurrucó para dormir otra vez, pero la malvada de Saori lo golpeó con el periódico -¡Bájate de mi sillón!- le gritó

Shampoo obedeció e iba a acostarse en el piso cuando Saori le dio una patada -¡Largo de mi oficina!

Shampoo salió de la oficina y se sentó en un pasillo con cara de niño regañado. Así fue como lo encontraron Milo y Camus.

-¿Ves?- dijo Milo acariciándolo –es tan solo un lindo cachorrito

-Pero mira eso- dijo Camus señalando a colmillo de acero.

Milo observó la espada –es bonita, ¿me la prestas?- dijo mientras se la trataba de quitar pero Inu Yasha se aferró a ella -¡OH vamos! Solo voy a verla un momento- pero el Hanyou no la soltó.

En esos momentos llegaba Shun –Hola ¿sucede algo?- dijo al ver la escena

-No, no sucede nada- dijo Milo soltando la espada, se levantó y caminó hacia su habitación

Shampoo corrió hacia Shun, y le dio un abrazo -¡Qué bueno que regresaste! Saori mala me corrió de la oficina y Milo me quiere quitar a colmillo de acero

-No te preocupes pequeño, ya estoy aquí y nadie te va a molestar más, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer?

Shampoo asintió y bajaron entonces a la cocina a buscar algo para comer. Camus que había observado toda la escena anterior corrió a buscar a Mu

nn

-¿Sigues sin saber nada de tu novio?

-Así es, pero unos amigos me están ayudando a buscarlo y por alguna razón tengo el presentimiento de que muy pronto lo vamos a encontrar- decía Kagome a sus amigas mientras caminaban hacia sus casas.

-Yo que tu no me hacía mucha esperanzas, que tal si ya esta muerto o si está en la cárcel, porque no se me ocurre otra buena razón para que haya desaparecido de repente.

-Tal vez tiene amnesia- dijo un apuesto chico de cabellos azules

-Camus. Hola- luego dirigiéndose a sus amigas- él es uno de los que me esta ayudando a buscarlo.

-Kagome, disculpe que venga así de improviso pero me preguntaba si no había visto a Mu- preguntó Camus

-No, desde ayer cuando se fueron no lo he visto.

Camus meditó por unos segundos, no sabía si sería prudente preguntarle a Kagome directamente acerca de la espada y sobre todo en esos momentos en los que sus compañeras estaban presentes

-Bueno, en ese caso creo que voy a retirarme- dijo Camus, se despidió y regresó a la mansión

Kagome siguió caminando con la cabeza baja -¿Sucede algo?- le preguntaron sus amigas, pero Kagome no dijo nada, solo siguió caminando.

nn

Shun, sentado frente a la computadora, miraba de reojo a Shampoo, se le veía algo nervioso, mientras tanto por la puerta abierta del balcón se filtraban los últimos rayos del sol poniente. Shun continuo con su tarea, debía entregar un trabajo de literatura el día siguiente por lo que debía apresurarse.

Entonces cuando el sol se hubo ocultado por completo ocurrió que Inu Yasha perdió sus poderes. Su cabello se tiño de negro, sus garras y colmillos desaparecieron, tenía totalmente el aspecto de un humano.

Shun lo miró asombrado. -¿Shampoo que sucedió?- pero Inu Yasha solo se encogió de hombros, no podía recordar lo que había sucedido.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, Shun escondió a Inu Yasha en el closet y abrió, eran Mu, Camus y Milo quienes entraron en la habitación sin siquiera preguntar.

Empezaron a hablar de cosas sin sentido hasta que Mu se atrevió a preguntar -¿Y tu perro donde está?

Shun pensó rápidamente –debe de estar en el jardín, supongo yo- dijo tratando de sonar lo más normal posible

Luego de unos segundos de incómodo silencio Shun se decidió a preguntar –Por cierto ¿Dónde compraron a Shampoo?

Ahora los que se quedaron helados fueron los caballeros dorados pero Milo contestó -¿Para que quieres saberlo? Además no sabes que es de mala educación preguntar eso acerca de un regalo

Shun se dio cuenta de que no iba a obtener ninguna información útil de ellos, y pensando en que Shampoo debía de estar muy incómodo en el armario les dijo –Oigan, saben que siempre es un placer conversar con ustedes pero tengo un trabajo muy importante que entregar mañana y bueno, necesito trabajar.

Los caballeros entendieron y salieron de la alcoba -¿Y ahora que haremos? –dijo Camus

-Busquémoslo en el jardín, no creo que Shun nos haya mentido- dijo Milo

Entonces los tres caballeros se dirigieron al exterior de la mansión pero no lograron encontrarlo.

Shun había escuchado todo eso detrás de la puerta, "Así que buscan a Shampoo, ellos deben de saber algo pero es obvio que no me lo quieren decir" pensó luego sacó a Shampoo del armario. –Ven- le dijo, se sentó frente a la computadora y le indicó que se sentara a su lado –Vamos a buscar que es lo que te sucedió.

nn

Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana, Kagome los miró pensando en Inu Yasha quien recuperaba en esos momentos su apariencia normal.

La luna nueva había pasado.

nn

¿Les gustó? Por favor dejen un reviewer para saber su opinión, o si quieren contactarme vía Messenger, también estaré encantada de saber su opinión. Y de nuevo perdonen la tardanza. Besitos.


	6. atando cabos

Primero que nada gracias por los reviewers a: VALSED, Lady Grayson, misao kido, alba-chan, marina, scarlet-diamond y leonardo (mil gracias por la ayuda chico)

Perdonen la tardanza, sin mas preámbulo, vamos al sig. Capítulo:

6. Atando cabos

-Entonces no recuerdas nada antes de ese DIA

-No, Shampoo no recuerda nada

-Valla, eso es malo, pero no se que podemos hacer para que recuerdes quién o qué eres, en fin, debo irme a la escuela, tu quédate aquí y trata de recordar, lo que sea es bueno ¿si?

Shun salió de la habitación y Shampoo se quedó ahí sentado en el suelo, sujetando fuertemente a colmillo de acero.

¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿?

-Kagome- dijo Camus solemnemente –me duele mucho decirle esto pero…

-La luna nueva no afecto a su amigo cierto- dijo ella con la mirada fija en el suelo

-No exactamente –dijo Mu- no pudimos comprobar si cambió o no, así que…

¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿?

Estar aquí encerrado es muy aburrido –pensaba Shampoo- mejor voy a ver que hacen allá afuera.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la oficina de Saori, se sentó en el suelo a observarla, miraba fijamente cada uno de sus movimientos, la seguía con la mirada por todo el lugar, esto la ponía sumamente nerviosa -¡SHION!- el grito resonó por toda la mansión.

Unos segundos después el antiguo patriarca apareció a la puerta -¡YA NO LO SOPORTO, LLÉVATE A ESTE PERRO FUERA DE MI OFICINA!

Shion lo tomo de la mano y le dijo -¿Qué te parece si me acompañas al supermercado?- salieron de la oficina y subieron al auto.

De camino a la tienda pasaron frente a la casa de Kagome –Este lugar me resulta muy familiar- pensó Shampoo –pero tal vez es solo mi imaginación.

Mientras recorrían los pasillos de la gran tienda de autoservicio, Shampoo miraba atentamente los productos en los anaqueles, de pronto se detuvo, mirando fijamente algo, parecía recordarle algo

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo Shion al notarlo- ¿Te gusta la sopa instantánea? ¿Quieres que llevemos algunas?

Inu Yasha asintió –Me gusta la sopa instantánea, recuerdo que alguien solía darme de esas pero no recuerdo quien- las últimas palabras fueron poco más que un susurro

Terminaron las compras tranquilamente en el trayecto de regreso pasaron nuevamente frente a casa de Kagome, a pesar de que Shion conducía rápidamente, Shampoo distinguió a una chica vestida de colegiala, sus cabellos eran negros, sus mejillas rosadas, estaba sentada como esperando a alguien –esa chica…- murmuró Shampoo

Una vez en casa se comió unas cuantas de las sopas instantáneas –No sabía que te gustaran- dijo alguien a su espalda, Shampoo lo miró, receloso. Su presencia no le inspiraba confianza. -¿Crees que vengo a quitarte tu espada?- se acercó lentamente –Por favor, solo será un segundo- Shampoo podía sentir a Milo cada vez más cerca, amenazando con quitarle a colmillo de acero, no podía permitirlo, nadie debía quitársela

-VIENTO CORTANTE

Milo Logro esquivar el ataque de Inu Yasha por unos pocos milímetro, pero la cocina quedó totalmente destruida, al escuchar el tremendo estruendo, Saori y Shion corrieron hacia allí

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ?- exclamó Saori

-Nada- dijo Milo tratando de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible –solo estábamos jugando

Saori y Shion se miraron confundidos –Mas te vale que esto esté arreglado para la cena- le dijeron y salieron dejándolo solo en el lugar destrozado

-¡Maldito perro!- pero cuando volteó para buscarlo no lo encontró

Shun regresaba de la escuela en esos momentos y se encontró con un furioso Milo, quien lo obligó a ayudarle a arreglar los destrozos que su mascota había hecho.

Una vez que terminaron Shun le preguntó -¿Pero cómo Shampoo pudo hacer esto? Después de todo es solo un perro ¿no?

Milo no dijo nada, estaba demasiado cansado como para inventar una historia convincente –Gracias por la ayuda- le dijo y salió del lugar.

¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿?

-¿Lista para irnos?

Kagome asintió y subió al auto, trataba de permanecer tranquila, de no ilusionarse pero le era imposible, la posibilidad de encontrarse de nuevo con su amado Inu Yasha le provocaba una gran ilusión. Finalmente podría declararle sus sentimientos y estarían juntos por siempre.

¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿?

Inu Yasha caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los jardines de la mansión, estaba muy confundido, primero su cambio durante la luna nueva, luego esa chica y finalmente ese enorme poder que no sabía que poseía.

Caminaba y caminaba, de pronto vio una figura, había alguien sentado en la rama de un árbol, lo observaba fijamente, se le hacía muy familiar, trato de recordar, ¿quién era? La persona que lo observaba bajo del árbol con un salto elegante y le dijo:

-Eres un imbécil

¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿?

Espero tener pronto el próximo que me temo decirles será el último. Una vez mas disculpen por la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y por favor dejen un reviewer para saber su opinión, como siempre se aceptan cualquier clase de sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, peticiones o lo que ustedes deseen.


	7. Mascota o hanyou

Gracias por los reviewers a: VALSED, Leonardo (este capítulo va dedicado a ti), Lady Grayson (le atinaste!!!!), y laDyyaOi6

Espero que les guste

7. Mascota o Hanyou

-Eres un imbécil

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto Shampoo

-Valla, realmente perdiste la memoria. Pero no te preocupes, yo voy a ayudarte a recuperarla.

-Tu cabello, es del mismo color del mío- dijo Inu Yasha acercándose –y tienes una espada como mi colmillo de acero. ¿Tú sabes quién soy yo?

-Lamentablemente, tú eres mi medio hermano. Tu nombre es Inu Yasha y yo soy Seshomaru. Somos Hanyou pero tú eres mitad humano.

-Hanyou, ¿qué es eso?

-Demonio perro

-No. Yo no soy ningún demonio, yo solo soy un perro, una mascota y mi nombre es Shampoo.

Esto estaba colmando la paciencia de Seshomaru, saco entonces su espada (no colmillo sagrado) diciendo –si no quieres recordar por las buenas te obligare a hacerlo- y dio un golpe con su espada que Inu Yasha no pudo bloquear.

-¡Vamos, saca tu espada y PELEA!

Inu Yasha no lo pensó dos veces y saco a colmillo de acerco

¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿?

Un gran estruendo se escuchó proveniente del jardín, Shun corrió hacia el lugar del que parecía provenir y se encontró con la batalla.

-¿QUIÉN ERES TU Y POR QUE ATACAS A MI PERRO?- exclamó

La lucha se detuvo por un momento y Seshomaru le dijo –Yo soy Seshomaru y este es mi hermano menor, Inu Yasha. Y quiero que recupere la memoria para regresar a nuestra época.

Shun miró a Shampoo quien estaba levemente herido –No es verdad, ¿cierto?- le preguntó

-No, no es verdad- dijo Shampoo tímidamente- o al menos eso creo

Seshomaru volvió a atacar pero el golpe de su espada fue detenido por la cadena Andrómeda

-Yo seré tu oponente- dijo Shun –no permitiré que te lo lleves.

-Esta bien, si así lo deseas- dijo Seshomaru y comenzó a atacar a Shun.

La cadena de la nebulosa de Andrómeda posee un gran poder defensivo y lograba bloquear todos los ataques de la espada de Seshomaru, entonces el Hanyou pensó en utilizar sus garras, Shun que no se esperaba ese ataque no logro detenerlo.

¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿?

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- exclamo Milo al ver entrar a Kagome acompañada de Camus y Mu

-Vengo a buscar a Inu Yasha- dijo decididamente

Entonces se escuchó un estruendo todavía más grande, todos corrieron a la parte trasera del jardín donde encontraron a Shun gravemente herido, sin embargo su agresor ya había sido vencido por Ikki. Mientras que Shampoo en un rincón estaba agachado, con la cabeza oculta entre las piernas para no mirar.

-¡Seshomaru!- exclamo Kagome al verlo en el suelo a merced del fénix y se interpuso entre ellos para evitar que lo golpeara –No permitiré que lo lastimes

Ikki miró un segundo a Kagome y luego a Seshomaru –Creo que ya tuvieron suficiente- y se dio la vuelta para ayudar a Shun a ponerse de pie.

Kagome ayudo a Seshomaru a incorporarse, luego vio a Inu Yasha, sentado en un rincón y corrió hacia él pero Milo se interpuso en su camino –Te he dicho que el no es tu amigo- le dijo sujetándola de las muñecas. Kagome trataba de soltarse, trataba de patear a Milo pero no lo conseguía, finalmente Milo la soltó empujándola. Ella cayó al suelo, entonces con un rápido movimiento saco una de sus flechas y apuntó con el arco a Milo. El caballero de Escorpio logro evadir la flecha sin problema pero no puedo evitar que Kagome lo pasara para llegar hasta Inu Yasha.

Esto enfado de sobremanera a Milo, quien sin considerar que se trataba de una mujer, dirigió su aguja escarlata hacia Kagome.

-Milo, ¿estas loco?- exclamo Camus corriendo hacia el pero fue rechazado por Milo con su restricción.

Un par de agujas escarlatas golpearon a Kagome haciéndola caer y escupir sangre pero a pesar del dolor que sentía seguía avanzando murmurando el nombre de su amado

Entonces Mu reaccionó y trato de detener a Milo pero recibió los ataques del santo de Escorpio.

Las agujas escarlatas siguieron cayendo sobre Kagome y justo cuando la catorceava la había alcanzado, ella llegaba al lado de Inu Yasha, lo tomo de la mano y lo sacudió –Inu Yasha- lo llamó

Él levantó el rostro, la miro fijamente por unos segundo, entonces noto que estaba herida, podía oler la sangre de sus heridas y tenía un olor muy particular.

Milo se preparaba para lanzar Antares, la última aguja escarlata.

-KAGOME

-ANTARES

Inu Yasha tomo a Kagome y dio un salto esquivando el ataque de Milo. La recostó en el suelo, limpió su rostro y luego se levantó, saco a colmillo de acero y dirigiéndose a Milo exclamó –Infeliz, mira lo que le has hecho a Kagome, vas a pagarlo: VIENTO CORTANTE

Milo recibió el ataque de Inu Yasha y cayó al suelo, Camus corrió a su lado, el Hanyou iba a atacar nuevamente pero Kagome lo detuvo –Inu Yasha, déjalo.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo deje si te ha herido tanto?- se dio la media vuelta e iba a atacarlo

-Te he dicho que lo dejes

-NO

-ABAJO

¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿?

-Esta vez si que hicieron un gran enredo- decía Shion

Los caballeros estaban reunidos en la sala, Inu Yasha, Kagome y Seshomaru ya se habían marchado.

-Pero nos divertimos mucho, eso no pueden negarlo- repicaba Milo

-¿Me pregunto si Kagome le habrá declarado su amor a Inu Yasha?- dijo Camus

-Por supuesto- dijo Shun –para como peleo por él, ya debió de habérselo dicho y tal vez en estos momentos están juntos paseando en un lugar muy romántico

Mientras tanto sentados bajo la luz de la luna estaban Kagome e Inu Yasha.

Él la miro y la tomo de la mano- Gracias por haberme rescatado

-Tenía que hacerlo, porque.... hay algo que debo decirte

-En serio, porque yo también quisiera decirte algo

Kagome se sonrojo –Pues dilo tu primero

-Kagome- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella provocando que el corazón de la chica latiera mucho más rápido –Kagome yo…

-¿Si?- murmuro ella

-Kagome yo… yo amo a Sango

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!

-Si y quisiera saber si me podrías dar algún consejo para invitarla a salir

-Te voy a dar lo que necesitas

-¿Entonces me vas a ayudar?- dijo inocentemente Inu Yasha

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ABAJO!!!!!!!!

-¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?

-ABAJO, ABAJO ABAJO

¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿?

Hola, bueno gracias a todos los que leyeron, espero que les haya gustado el final. Espero sus reviewers para cualquier reclamo, comentario, amenaza de muerte o lo que quieran.

Besitos y tengan feliz navidad.

Nebyura


End file.
